crimsonerafandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Era series
This page lists all of the installments in the RP, The Crimson Era. The Original Crimson Era series The first installment of the Crimson Era was actually based off of Naruto, created by Orion_Uchiha on HokagesRoom back in 2008. This RP was successfully completed, and had two sequels. The Crimson Era Started in 2008 and was successfully completed in just two months, starting in September and continuing until November, where the second one began. The list of RPers and who they played goes as follows: *'Orion_Uchiha', the leader of RP played Orion Uchiha and Kaskara Uchiha, both originally leaders of the Crimson (who were otherwise known as the Uchiha when the RP first started). He no longer plays both the same characters as well as a few others in the newest reboot. Orion_Uchiha is now Teddyursaa. *'Itachikiller10', played Genesis Uchiha, a relative of Orion and Kaskara. *'Raiden_15' played Tenshin Uchiha, who was very interesting because Tenshin was actually Orion's son. Unfortunately, Raiden_15 has not joined the third reboot of the series so Tenshin did not return. *'the_redcloud' played Mora Uchiha, a very wise and sadistic, warrior who butted heads with Orion and Kaskara most all the time. the_redcloud did not join the newest reboot. *'Madara101' played Hatori Uchiha, however did not last long in the series. Hatori did not return for the reboot. *'Temari240' played Jade, who was very much like Mora and also butted heads with Orion and Kaskara as well. Jade did not return for the reboot. *'jasasmvs1 '''played Vanja Uchiha, although, she, like most other characters in the original did not last long. Vanja did not return for the reboot. *'Firerasendori played Jet Uchiha, however, did not last long and quit before really doing much. Jet Uchiha is not be mistaked with Jet from the previous reboot because there are two totally different RPers and characters. *'''6th_hokage_naurto played Ishiwaka Rei, who, ironically was the leader of the Reborn/Ishishin side, originally. Rei, to pay homage to the original has been rebooted and is now played by Orion_Uchiha, and is now a woman whereas the original was a man and his name was Ishiwaka Rei. In the reboot, the name has been flipped and changed around. *Jin, the red_cloud's other character, was on the Reborn's side in that one, was much sweeter and rather nice to her comrades on her team. Jin was not rebooted nor did her or her RPer return to the story. *The next RPer, the 7th Hokage played Kyoushou Maikeru was actually a very agressive member of the original Crimson Era, and got on most everyone's nervous. Kyoushou, however, did not return for the reboot. *Mishiro Namikaza, played by narutorules25, was a member of the Reborn, who didn't last very long throughout the RP. Mishiro did not return for the reboot. *Sakuno Mizaki, played by rasenshuuriken, eventually became a major character for the RP to the point where she ended up actually falling for Orion and joining the Crimson and dumping the others for just him. Orion and Sakuno became partners in crime and because of this, Kaskara was pushed out of Orion's focus, leading her to begin to turn to evil. *The last three RPers from the original cast, Randy Uzumaki (who played Randy Uzumaki), Sharingan_16 (who played Izumo Sarutobi), and Anika (who played Endoh), all dropped out before they could become anything serious in the series. None of those characters returned for the reboot. The Crimson Era 2: The Heroes Return Started in 2008, the second one was extremely successful, finishing in only two months at the end of December. The RPers that returned for this RP are as follows: *Orion_Uchiha (Returning as Orion and Kaskara) *Kshadow (who joined at the end of the first but was not mentioned in the original cast list, he played the main villain of the second, Zane) *Madara101 (Re-joined as Hatori after inactivity in the first) *the_redcloud (Returning as Mora) *GizikUchiha94 (who joined as a new character in the second one, and was unbelievable God-modder that was kicked out midway, however, paying his dues in the third one, he was able to re-join in that one) *Raiden15 (Returning as Tenshin) *Itachikiller10 (Returning as Genesis) *SasukeDark, now known as Ekim Oloz (Played Mike Zolo in this one, and became one of the main villains along with Zane, Ekim Oloz has returned as Ekim Oloz in the RP prior to the newest one) The Crimson Era 3: The Future Started on the next day after the second one ended, in December, the third one lasted till completion from December 2008 to February 2009, ending the series, although, a reboot had been made after it. The RPers/cast list goes as follows: *Orion_Uchiha (Returning as Orion, Kaskara had met her end in the second one) *Madara101 (Returning as Hatori) *SasukeDark (Returning as Mike Zolo) *the_redcloud (Returning as Mora) *Raiden_15 (Returning as Tenshin) *Itachikiller10 (Returning as Genesis) *Kshadow (Returning as Zane as well as a new character, Kai) *GizikUchiha94 (Returning as Gizik Uchiha, having rectified his overuse of God-modding) *Narutomajor (Coming in for the first time as Rin Saphire) *Ikasnu (Coming in for the first time as Ikasnu) The Reboots About a month later, after the original three had ended, there came to be a reboot in the beginning of March. Afterwards, in consecutive times of Orion_Uchiha's life, he had made that reboot and two after it, all now starting to span off the original concept it was originally and going into some more original concepts. First Reboot: The Crimson Era: Reborn Is the first RP of the Crimson RP where the two sides Crimson and Reborn are even mentioned. This first reboot lasted from March to April, however, never had a real ending, being cancelled by Orion_Uchiha himself. Nonetheless, this was RPers/cast list: *Orion_Uchiha (Returning as Orion Uchiha on the side of the Crimson and a new character, Neptune Hyuga on the Reborn's side, who was the leader of the Reborn) *the_redcloud (Returning as Mora, however, her name was now Mora Yahi, a more improved version of the character and a new character on the Reborn's side, Nadje Yahi, Mora's little sister) *Shadow_Dark_NInja (Coming in for the first time as Kusovai, a new character on the Crimson side) *Narutomajor (Returning as Rin Saphire on the Crimson side) *rasenshuuriken (Returning as Sakuno Mizaki on the Crimson side) *SasukeDark (Returning as a new character, Ricky Momochi on the Crimson's side, and with Mike Zolo as a warrior on the Reborn's side) *Jswift (Coming in for the first time as Jirega Swift) *Itachikiller10 (Returning as Genesis Uchiha, and a new character, Exodus, however, they were both on the Reborn's side) *Supaninja63 (Coming in for the first time as Kokoro Hyuga, warrior of the Reborn, brother of Neptune Hyuga) *NarutoPedroso (Coming in for the first time as Matt Rocky, warrior of the Reborn) *Numa-Numa Siler (Coming in for the first time as Chaz, who was the only character who did not side with anyone) Second Reboot: The Crimson Era: The Shades of Hell Out of the three reboots, the second one was definitely the biggest flop because it had never begun in the first place. Truly, it only had three other people join besides Orion_Uchiha, and was cancelled shortly after it was about to begin, because of the lack of members. The RPer/cast list goes as follows: *Orion_Uchiha (Returning as Orion Ishido, and a new member, the second son of Orion Uchiha, Reido Akihiro, taking on another name to hide his identity) *Mike Zolo (Returning as Mike Zolo, creating Ekim Oloz for the first time in the CE RP series) *Netami Hebikage (Coming in for the first time as Sanguine and Blaise Shinsei) *Jutino Yazuka (Coming in for the first time as Jutino Yazuka) Third Reboot: The Crimson Era Out of the three reboots, the third reboot is undoutebly the most popular, and the most concurrent of the RP's taking place. It had begun on October 2011 and ended at fifteen pages without a proper ending. The RPer/character list went as follows: The Crimson Side *Orion_Uchiha; The RPer of Kukuou Shinku, Orion Ishido, Kaskara Ishido, and Kotaro Kazama *EmoKiwi1213: The RPer of Nanami Oshiro, Hitomi, and Aiko Yukimura *Evangeline-Deitrich: The RPer of Yukio Ishikawa & Umeko Kokawa *Thanatos606: The RPer of Zero and his "imaginary" friend Himeko The Reborn Side *Orion_Uchiha: The RPer of Rei Ishiwaka and Taiyo Kazama *Evangeline-Deitrich: The RPer of Suzume Akiyama, Aoi Takeuchi, and Inari Kiyoishi *Accedental Sex: The RPer of Jet *Lynne89: The RPer of Chiyo Hideyoshi and Hideki Hideyoshi *Mia Takanawa: The RPer of Kikiri *EmoKiwi1213: The RPer of Michi & Mika *Ekim Oloz: The RPer of Ekim Oloz *Semper fi Die: The RPer of Siseneg Emihoto Fourth Reboot: The Crimson Era This is final reboot in the series and has been virtually unchanged by Orion_Uchiha (who is now named Teddyursaa) since the last time it was released in 2011. The graphics were done by EmoKiwi1213 (who is Enable Llamas now) and is now set in a "parallel version" of Japan, using new location names and other things like that. The plot was also redone since it has been four years since the last one. The current RPer/character list goes as follows: The Crimson Side * Teddyursaa: The RPer of Kukuou Shinku * InconspicuousKouhai: The RPer of Rana Shirai The Reborn Side * Teddyursaa: The RPer of Rei Ishikawa * AGoon: The RPer of Isoroku Yamamoto